everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Imogen Ganseliesel's Diary
This is Imogen Ganseliesel's diary. She is a Royal. Rtrr121's other OC diaries: A New Orientation My name is Imogen Ganseliesel. I am the princess of a faraway kingdom that I prefer not to mention because it has about seventeen consenants. My mother was the princess who was tricked into becoming a servant in her fairy tale The Goose Girl. My destiny will be exactly that. Become betrothed to someone I hardly know, have my servant betray me, switch places with her, and marry whom I was betrothed to. It sucks, my destiny. But I must follow it or risk endangering the lives of others. That is a princess rule. Her people come first. Though I cannot help wondering what my prince is like. What does he look like? What does he act like? Is he even handsome? That is why my goal for the year is to find him at Ever After High. I want to get to know him and befriend him before being forced to spend time with him in the future. That path has been taken too many times. No offense, Beauty and the Beast. Who knows? Maybe he will actually be my true love. Though it is rare. A royal's duty rarely brings them happiness. But of course, it all will not matter if the rebels have anything to do about it. I have heard that there are some who do not wish to follow their destinies. That is not uncommon. Even royals promised with their Happily Ever Afters can sometimes hate their stories. But now I am hearing that some people plan to take action. That is the most dangerous thing I have ever heard! Do they have any idea on how many lives they will put in danger? I must not worry, even though it is difficult not to. Because a princess must stay calm and collected. She is a role model to her subjects and if she panics, so will they. That is another princess rule. Chapter 1 I was NOT looking forward to Ever After High. I looked like everything a princess should not be. Shy, afraid, and trembling. But I had reason to! Last year at my old school, I was the most awkward princess you will ever see. I was clumsy, I was not prim nor proper, and I could not talk to anyone. Everything I said resulted in an awkward silence. It will be the same at this school, whether I was a royal or a peasant. Still, I had to face my fear. So I acted poised and elegant, even though the feeling churning inside me argued. I made it to the Charmitorium where I saw all the other princesses and princes. They were all laughing and smiling, excited to see each other after, even if they probably spent all summer together. I wished I had someone to laugh and smile with. Chapter 2 I sat in a comfy louge throne with the other royals. From where I sat, I could not see Headmaster Grimm. I was new to Ever After High, and I hoped to know all that I needed to know. So I asked one of the older kids, "Hey, could you switch seats with me? I cannot see the headmaster from here and I play a very important role in a story, so I would like to learn everything I need to learn. You probably do not have to sit there." The royal just frowned. I think I talked too much. I think I said something to insult her. But I did not mean to. The royal said sure, and we switched seats. I still felt my face turn red even though I knew that normally, it should not, since nothing embarrassing happened. I continued to blush, because knowing I should not blush yet still doing so made me feel that much more different from the other royals. Since I was pondering on that the whole time, I ended up not listening to the speech at all. Chapter 3 I was still not listening during the tour of the school. I was breaking a princess rule. A princess must respect everyone. I was wondering about my destiny. I will have to marry someone I hardly know, nevermind love. But I hope I will grow to love him. Otherwise, my Happily Ever After will not be as happy as everyone promised. I wondered if one could actually have a Happily Ever After if it did not include being happy. I knew that one of the princes here at Ever After High will be betrothed to me. And I wanted to find him. However, maybe it will not matter because I heard that there were rebels in this school. People who wanted to choose their own destinies. While that all sounds very exciting, I know that it is my duty not to partake in any of this. If someone does not pledge their destiny, they will vanish from existance. And if they vanish from existence, the story cannot continue, which means their whole story will be destroyed. I do not like my destiny, but I will not put any of my subjects in danger. I did not blame the rebels, though. Most were not raised like a princess is. Back in my kingdom, I was taught to put my subjects before myself. If I care about them, they will care about me. The peasants there were taught like this: You must take all you can and as much as you can in order to survive. I assume that the rebels have been taught like that themselves, since they are just thinking for themselves. So I do not blame them. They will eventually learn, right? Chapter 4 My roommate is the daughter of the Fairy Godmother. I do not know which one, since there are many. Her name is Gemma Faerie. She wore something very fashionable as I walked in the dorm. I already know she is one of the popular kids. I was roomed with a popular. How unfitting. I had no idea what to do next. As a royal, I have been sheltered and pampered from everything in life. So I had no idea how to do normal things like unpack. Though I wanted to. I should make a list of things that normal people have done that I have not done. But at that moment, I just asked Gemma to unpack for me. I was aware that I sounded like a spoiled brat, but I was too embarrassed to admit I did not know how. Gemma did everything I told her to do. I could not tell if she was annoyed. If she was, she hid it pretty well. Category:Diaries